


veritas

by whistlingwindtree



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, background mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: From the prompt:"You got drunk and forgot we were married and started crying about how life is unfair."





	veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Vino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293238) by [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso). 



> A/N  
> I was inspired by Sun's FS fic 'in vino' and wanted to write one entitled 'veritas' about Robbie's truth about his feelings for Daisy, coming to light.

 

SHIELD Agent Robbie Reyes was on his third tequila shot, his brain pleasantly woozy, and his cheeks warm.

“Another,” he slammed the shot glass on the bar table. “Rum this time.”

“Easy there, buddy,” Mack interjected. “I don’t think-”

“Rum _and_ vodka,” Robbie glared, raising his voice louder. “Maybe some whiskey, too.” He dropped his head in his hands, oblivious to Mack’s and Elena’s shared glance of concern.

“I’ll get us a booth,” Mack whispered to Elena, one eye on Reyes. “You get us some appetizers and some juice or something.” He jerked his head to Robbie. “He can’t have any more liquor.”

 _“ No digas más,_   _papi,”_  Elena touched Mack’s brawny shoulder with her robotic arm. She was still getting used to it being a part of her, and she wistfully watched as the two men walked to a booth in the corner of the bar, Reyes stumbling a little.

“I’d like one of each of your appetizers,” she said when the bartender returned. “And a pitcher of juice.”

The bartender’s eyes opened wide. “We have over a dozen appetizers and-”

“Perfect. We’ll be at that table,” Elena jerked her head over to where Robbie and Mack were seated. “Add a pitcher of water with lemon as well, no ice.”

The bartender gulped, as they took in Elena’s no-nonsense face and bionic arms and began writing the order down for the kitchen.

Elena nodded before leaving, not noticing that in their haste to list all the appetizers, the bartender has written sangria instead of juice.

 

* * *

 

“Fruity,” Robbie said, approvingly, gulping down a glass of what he thought was juice. “It’s kind of weak-”

“I think you’re good, buddy,” Mack said, quickly. He and Elena were sticking to water so they could look after Reyes. “So wanna tell us what’s going on?” Mack had already polished off beer batter cheese curds,  cheese fries, and an entire  chicken quesadilla, and was now digging into chili nachos.

“Is it Daisy?” Elena daintily bit into her parmesan chicken flatbread, pleased that she’d been able to grab it with her new fingers. Mack would feed her by hand if she’d let him, but she wanted- no _needed_ \- to learn on her own.

“She _hates_ me,” Robbie sighed, and reached for the pitcher and pouring himself another drink. “She's more educated than me-”

“She’s a high school dropout,” Mack said. “Just like you.” 

“Yeah, but I dropped out in the 11th grade. She stayed till the 12th.” He played with the condensation on his glass. “She's a computer genius-”

“You’re a mechanical genius,” Elena interrupted. “No one can work on the SHIELD Space Rovers like you.”

“But she can fight well,” Robbie’s chin wobbled. “And has powers. And-”

“You have powers,” Mack said, sincerely. “I mean, I don’t agree with the killing people but-”

“You and Daisy are evenly matched.” Elena leaned forward. “Chin up.  _Orgullo Mexicano, ¿recuerdas?”_

“She deserves so much more, Elena,” Robbie’s voice broke,  his eyes and nose a bright red. “I’m no good and-”

“You are already married to Daisy,” Elena snapped, finally fed up. “Get over it, _cabrón_.”

Robbie’s mouth opened, his cheeks flushed as he took in the information in his addled state.

“Daisy Johnson?” he whimpered. “Married to me?” Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he started crying in earnest. "She probably doesn't know.  She'll want to leave me.”

  
“I wouldn’t blame her,” Elena muttered as she grabbed her cell phone. Mack was now chowing down on the chicken sliders in brioche buns, while Robbie was blubbering in his drink.

_“Su marido está llorando en su jugo porque cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno. Ven a buscarlo.”_

Daisy wanted to learn Spanish, so she’d tasked Elena to only communicate in it when they texted.

 **Google translate says that Robbie is crying in his drink and you need me to come to get him?**  Daisy punctuated her text with a wide-eyed emoji and a shocked emoji. She ignored the other part that said Robbie thought he wasn’t good enough for her.

 _“Ven aquí y llévalo a casa, ahora”_ Elena instructed Daisy via text to get there and take him home. “Daisy’s on the way,” she whispered to Mack. “I don’t know why he’s not sobering up.”

“ _Su problema,_ ” Mack pushed away from the fried dill pickles- he had some standards after all- and reached for the crispy ribs dipped in Hoisin sauce. “Want to try?” He held a rib to her mouth and smiled when she bit into it. “That’s my girl.”

 They both ignored Robbie after that. 

* * *

 

“Really, Robbie?” Daisy furiously whispered, about twenty minutes later. “Elena has to text me to come to get you?”

“Cause you’re too good for me, mi amor,” he blinked, wiping away tears. “You’re Quake, the Destroyer of Worlds. You’re-"

  
“About to lose my shit if you don’t get your ass up. _Right now.”_ Daisy yanked Robbie up and pulled him behind her as she marched to the door, ignoring the stares of the patrons around her. Mack and Elena were staring deeply into each other's eyes,  not paying attention, and she ignored the pang of hurt that Robbie wasn't demonstrative like that. 

"I love you, Daisy," Robbie sniffled, following her lead. "I want us to start a family."

She faltered, Robbie bumping into her because she'd stopped walking. "A family?"

"But we have to get married first, and-"

Ugh, he was so drunk.

"We're already married, you dolt!" Daisy snapped. "What do you mean a family?"

"We're - married?" Robbie's eyes opened wide, and he grabbed her face. "Me and you? Robbie and Daisy? Ghost Rider and -"

"It's only been a month, " Daisy pushed his hands away. "How can you forget? And how can you bring up us having a child when you're shit faced drunk?" She choked on the last word, before spinning off and marching away, not caring if he followed or not.

 

* * *

 

**_Next morning_ **

"Babe, I'm sorry," Robbie was hung over, but he knew he needed to make amends. "I drank too much, and-"

"Hey, it's okay!" Daisy chirped, bringing him some black coffee with heaping spoonfuls of condensed milk just the way he liked. "Don't worry about it."

"I meant everything I said."

"That you didn't remember we were married?" Daisy set the mug down on the end table beside his side of the bed, hoping he didn't notice she'd slept elsewhere. "I'll be in the study working. See you later."

She stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

 

Daisy was at her computer in their shared study, staring at the screen.

She hadn't turned it on because her mind was racing. Did Robbie mean what he said? They expanding their family? But did he mean a child? Or a dog? Maybe a gold-fish. Or Gabe coming to live with them. 

She was stupid to think that after their fling and rushed wedding in Kitson, which probably wasn't even legal, he'd want to have a _baby_ with her. 

Would she even be a good mom? 

Damn, it was everything against what the modern woman stood for, but what she'd give to be a mama, staying home with her baby, giving it all the love she never had. Having birthday parties, with the aunties and uncles at SHIELD, dressing up at Halloween, picking out a tree for Christmas, and-

"Hey."

Daisy wiped her eyes at the sound of Robbie's voice. 

"I'm sorry."  He sounded penitent.

"I know," Daisy said softly.

"I didn't mean to get drunk," Robbie pulled up a chair and scooted closer. "And embarrass you in front of your friends."

"It'll take more than that to embarrass me," she snorted.  She looked up, and met Robbie's eyes, serious as always, boring into hers.

 "I wanna build something together," he dipped his head, his cheeks flushing. "With you."

"And you think having a child is the answer?" Daisy snapped, daring him to correct her, that it wasn't a baby he wanted, but maybe another car, or a pet or-

"I wanna start a family with you," Robbie touched her knee. "But I'm scared you don't want to. Cause you can do better."

"I married you," Daisy reached over and touched his rough cheek.

"On another planet. When we were high as kites," Robbie blinked rapidly as tears prickled the back of his eyes. "I can't stop thinking about it. That you didn't mean it-"

"You host a hell demon," Daisy scratched his beard, a smile playing on her lips. "There's not enough drugs in the world that'll make me forget that."

"I'm in love with you," Robbie said softly. "I want this to work. For us to have a family. To be happy."

"I am happy," Daisy's heart raced at the declaration. "I want this to work, too." 

"Suppose I can't make you happy?"

"Like when you turn into a mess after one drink?" Daisy teased, drawing him closer, till he leaned on her shoulder. "Suppose we can't have kids?" 

"That'll be fine," Robbie murmured into her neck. "Suppose Kitson was a mistake?" 

"We had the best week of non-stop sex." Daisy laughed. "And a month of marital bliss where you cooked for me."

"Married sex is pretty good, too." Robbie bit her ear gently, then pulled her to sit on his lap. "It's the best month of my life."

"Then don't wait till you're drunk to talk to me," Daisy said. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. But I love the idea?" She rested her head on Robbie's chest, and they spent the rest of the morning doing something they hadn't since that fateful night in Kitson. 

Talking about the future, together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
